


不醉夜

by sophieandhercat98



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophieandhercat98/pseuds/sophieandhercat98
Summary: Debbie出狱后，第一个她们一起度过的夜晚。Debbie的我爱你是给Lou姐偷很多贵重的宝物；是在Lou姐的摩托车上探过身去亲她耳垂；是在沙滩上看海的时候默不作声地给她留一个位置让Lou姐陪她一起坐着。她就是死活不说我爱你，但是Lou姐知道，这个别扭又傲娇的Ocean家的小女孩已经执拗地认定，Lou就是她唯一的partner。
Relationships: Lou Miller/Debbie Ocean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	不醉夜

**Author's Note:**

> 大家好俺又开始产粮了wwww 谢谢AO3和微博各位和我一起磕的姐妹们，是我们一起磕过的loubbie才让她们两一直在我的脑海里鲜活着。Loubbie永远是我心中最美最真的CP，有什么比这种千帆过尽仍是妳的感觉更让人着迷呢！感恩AO3与同人创作，让所有我们未达成的梦，没有说出来的话都得以在这个承载着爱意的同人档案馆实现。我永远爱loubbie呜呜呜呜，桑婆和CB太美太绝了！loubbie is real!
> 
> oral sex!注意！ fingering注意！互攻最香！有回忆情节hhhh
> 
> 另，今天是Cate和淑桦的生日，我听着淑桦写完了这篇同人，真是奇妙的巧合哈哈哈哈哈，让我们祝两位女神姐姐生日快落！爱你们！

Lou已经有五年没有见到Debbie的身体了。在她们都还很年轻的时候，长夜漫漫，彻夜狂欢的纵情声色几乎是每一夜的主题。两具年轻的躯体循着本能在夜里滚烫地相互凑近，女人的敏感处挤压着彼此，把入口都弄得一片濡湿，然后才是手指的加入：一根、两根、三根，灵活地在粗糙的深处按压，敏感的器官受不住这样的刺激，失控般地涌出大股大股的液体，再热情吸附住手指，大脑也尽情地臣服于欢愉，直到双方都高潮到精疲力尽，抱着彼此沉沉睡去。

回忆中的欢愉隔了五年已如镜中水月，模模糊糊地看不真切。在Debbie和她大吵了一架，心灰意冷地搬出她们共同的住处之后，Lou就很少再睡得安宁了。记忆里的棕发女人就很瘦，Lou解开她扣子的时候总能摸到她胸前分明的肋骨。但是却异常地暖，和她冷面又毒舌的个性比起来，Debbie的身体总是温暖的。欢爱之后她会依赖地窝进Lou姐怀里寻求安抚，柔软的女人身体传递着热度，总是让Lou在沉沉的黑夜里心安。这让她总是很难面对Debbie走了之后漫长又无聊的夜晚，与空空荡荡的怀抱。

所以她开了家酒吧，也会控制不住地看到类似的背影的时候上去请她喝一杯酒，聊得尽兴了，再带她回去。

她总是喝到半醉，因为…因为等到喝醉之后，所有的东西都会被蒙了层纱。兑了水的伏特加喝起来就似足伏特加，而怀里的女人，就像极了Debbie。她在五年里跟无数个记不住名字面容也模糊的女人上过床，半夜酒醒之后，却没有一个能再让她找到在Debbie身边的安定感。

安定感实在是个和Debbie的职业完全不符的词汇。明明盗贼过着走在钢丝线上，随时有可能被抓的生活，但是很奇怪地，每次Debbie在她身边期待地告诉她她那些各式各样的奇思妙想的时候，那双棕色的眼睛里载满了亮晶晶的胸有成竹的自信，Lou总是忍不住地相信她的计划的天衣无缝，相信她一定做得到，相信Debbie Ocean。

事实上，Lou的信任没有托付错人。锁在层层关卡之下昂贵的钻石项链、博物院中名贵的王冠，还是富得流油的金库，没有Debbie偷不到的东西。

在Debbie入狱那一天，Lou在自己的酒吧里喝了很多很多的酒，甚至还摔碎了一个杯子。Claude fucking Becker，这个名字像匕首一样在她的心上划过。Ocean家最有天赋的小女儿，头顶上有着怎么超也超不过的成熟的哥哥，女人憋着一口气想证明自己胜过哥哥，却一时不察地踏入了新的陷阱。可那个混账怎么舍得就这样出卖信任着他的Debbie，怎么舍得就这样为了保全自己而抛弃她，亲手把她送进监狱。反正她是舍不得干出这样的事情的，再生气也不会。

“Lou…K-kiss me...” Debbie印在Lou脖颈间湿漉的吻把Lou唤回了现实，棕发女人埋首在她胸前，舌尖一点点划过Lou胸前敏感的肌肤，红梅般的痕迹落在白皙的皮肤上。Debbie夹杂着气音的轻喘是她从未在外人面前展露过的脆弱，Lou抬起她的下巴，深深地吻了她，吻着怀里失而复得的女人。

亲吻Debbie的感觉如在天堂，深入骨髓的怀恋感间杂在她柔软的吻间。那么冷那么硬的人，亲吻却异常柔暖，简直像迎面被春风兜进了怀里。她和Debbie都不是善于言语的人，比起说话，更喜欢用身体表达。Lou的舌头探入她的唇齿间，扫过贝齿，和另一根柔软的舌交缠，品尝着Debbie的甜蜜的气息。

“Do you ever think of me, when you were...inside？” 和Debbie的亲吻更加勾起了Lou心底埋藏的欲望，原本松松地怀着她腰侧的手一路往下，熟练地顺着大腿褪下了裙子。监狱生活多多少少还是改变了Debbie，她的大腿上多了几道疤痕，摸着也更为精瘦，手指抚过的地方，肌肉紧张地起伏。Debbie仰着头喘了喘，被Lou的动作刺激得有点抖，下意识地开了腿去迎合她的动作，迎合无数个在监狱冷硬的床板上幻想中可望不可及的爱人的手指。她的声音混杂了点哽咽，低低地叹息，“……Yes, many times.” Lou的手小心翼翼地点在她的小腹，像在触摸什么最珍贵的刺激，在她下腹轻缓地打着圈。她没有问Debbie在监狱里都在想她什么，也没有开口寻求Debbie的首肯。语言是很奇怪的东西，锋利的时候能伤人，蓄意欺骗的时候又能把谎圆得天衣无缝，所以Lou不太喜欢说话。比起言语，她更喜欢用行动诉说她的所想。

身体语言是她和Debbie交流的密码，就像现在，Debbie主动褪了内裤，牵着Lou的手抚摸她的水泽深处，无声地默许了Lou接下来的行动。Lou的手指触到她滚烫的肌肤，缓解了身体深处一阵阵传来的悸动。她在Lou的怀抱里仰头看她，盗贼那双漂亮的眼睛里盛满了Lou从来没见过的情绪，小心翼翼、炽热、专注，几乎要溢出来……更多的吻印上了Lou的唇角，“I have dreamed this for...5 years, 10 months, and 12 days.”

女人缠绵的吻让Lou有点眩晕，她早该知道的，在她在自己空旷的别墅里孤零零地想念Debbie的时候，Debbie也一定是一样的感受。她和Debbie总是心意相通，在情爱，在工作，在人生，永远踏着同一个波段。Lou把她抱了起来，穿过古典的回廊，把Debbie放回她房间柔软的大床上。

腰肢刚刚接触到床铺，Debbie就不安分地扭动起来，她说话时夹杂着的喘息让她听起来有点可怜兮兮的，“…J-just fuck me...please?” 没有了衣物遮掩，她身上的美景更是让Lou呼吸急促起来。就连全世界最好的美梦也不会有这般景象，不会有这样醉人心神的香气，不会有这样温热的触感。心爱的人在六年之后重新回到了她的身边，毫无保留地向她打开了自己。

卧室里隐隐约约浮动着女人身体的香气，Lou不再隐忍，双膝跪在Debbie分开的大腿中央，俯下身体在Debbie的上半身落下一个又一个的吻。从锁骨一路绕到双乳，又慢慢前进到小腹，舌尖舔舐着她光滑细腻的肌肤，时不时用嘴唇包着牙齿轻咬她。浅浅的吻痕覆盖了女人身体，散落在Debbie身体上的旧伤附近。她用吻温习她身上每一处起伏的山峦曲线，和那些已经愈合的伤痕累累。

等到Lou亲到Debbie下腹附近的时候，Debbie已经明显地急迫了起来。顺着她腰肢上抬的动作，动情的气息幽幽地萦绕上来，宛如全世界最好的春药，Lou的心口灼热，眼睛都被欲望烧得有些发红，急促地喘着气。再往下一点，往下一点……就是六年只能出现在梦里的景象。

Debbie下身的动情的液体不受控地从穴口一点一滴地滚落，顺着臀缝一路往下，在床单下积了浅浅的一滩。想Lou继续她的吻，往下抚慰她的敏感处；想Lou的手指进来，按压她的内壁；想重温Lou给她的所有的欢愉，在身体，在灵魂。

就像应和着她的所想一样，有什么湿润温暖的东西轻轻触碰上了她的阴蒂。快感如涟漪般地一阵阵从下身晕开，酥麻的感觉一路从尾椎上窜到大脑。太久没有体会过相似的感受，Debbie足足用了几秒才辨认出眼下正在发生什么。在意识到Lou正在亲吻她的下身时，她的眼睛蓦地睁大。Lou含住她的阴蒂，舔舐、轻吮，直到Debbie的手指抓上了在她腿间动作的毛茸茸的金发，”…m-more…please…”

她的请求很快就得到了回应。舌头不同于手指，更灵活也更柔软，也不会带来过分强烈的扩张压力。Lou顺着液体滑进她体内的时候，光是舌苔与内壁间的相互摩擦已经足够让身体里急速积聚起快意。下身被温暖湿润的口腔爱抚，舌尖灵动地游弋在丝绒般柔滑的内壁间，随着动作还会发出“啧啧”的水声。那声音在周围环绕了几圈又传回Debbie的耳朵里，一时间，整个卧室都是Lou低头在Debbie的下身吸吮的声音，很是有些情色的意味。Debbie忍了忍，还是没忍住闭上了眼睛。直面自己的情欲多多少少还是Debbie有点别扭的事情，对谁都是高高在上的Ocean被压着发出这种声音，但又是抵不住的快慰。身体上阴蒂被爱抚带来的快感，心灵上被爱人全方面接纳，小心翼翼捧在掌心爱惜的信赖，Lou落在她下身的亲吻滚烫得直直灼烧着她，从内到外燃起熊熊的火焰，直到情欲把她送上浪潮的巅峰。她在无边际的快乐里落了泪，水意凝聚成一滴滴眼泪滚落，又被Lou的大拇指轻柔地抚去。

Lou从她的大腿处起身，上来抱紧了在高潮里显得尤为脆弱的她。她没有问Debbie的眼泪为何而来，也没有对此表现出任何的惊讶。带着她自己咸涩气息的吻一点点落下来，充满怀恋与爱。一辈子没掉过几次眼泪的盗贼哭得更凶了，为什么二十年前她们没有勇气又不够在意地对彼此说出那三个字。无声的流泪持续了好一阵子才渐渐平复，她翻了个身，把Lou压在身下，主动地亲她。自入狱以来就再也没有机会告诉Lou她有多后悔，又有多想念她，所幸她们都足够幸运，在漫长的时间里，还有机会重新相遇。所有的情感绞在心口，别扭的盗贼也轻声地在她耳边叹息，“I miss you so much”。

这句迟来了六年的坦诚显然让Lou很受用，Lou的蓝眼睛亮晶晶地盯着她，笑意暖融融地浮动在一片蔚蓝，"Miss you too, babe."她放松地揽着Debbie，任Debbie在她身上动作。Debbie的手指滑进了她的水泽处，手指传来湿润的触感揭示了主人的情欲。一根，两根，三根，Debbie小心翼翼地扩张着Lou的下身。除了Lou，她没什么和女人做爱的经验，所有的经历都来源于她在年轻时和Lou度过的夜晚。但是经验的稀少并不是学习能力强大的Debbie的障碍，她努力回想着自己和Lou做爱时Lou的动作与自己的经验，靠着观察Lou的反应来寻找Lou的敏感处。而事实上，光是和在她身上动作着的人是Debbie这一条就足以让Lou的脊椎窜上一阵又一阵的快感，还有什么比真心喜欢的人也同样地爱你更让人情动呢？Lou抓住了Debbie的手，带着她动作，按压自己最想要被触碰的一点。在Debbie掌握了要领，三番五次直往她的敏感点恰到好处地按压，同时外面也按压上了她的阴蒂时，温暖的波纹从阴蒂处一阵阵地荡漾开，蔓延至Lou的全身，波澜壮阔的星河在她的眼帘前延展开来，身边的一切忽而都模糊不真切了——所有的真实只剩下Debbie，她的Debbie。

等到Lou不再因为过度的快感而颤抖的时候，她慢慢吐了口气，放松地笑了起来，示意Debbie可以退出了。等到Debbie的手指退出来之后，她们滚成一团，金发和棕发相互纠缠，额头相抵，眼睛映出彼此的倒影，静静地凝视着彼此，性爱后温和宁静的疲倦席卷了她们。最后还是Lou先从这种温暖的昏昏欲睡中挣扎起来准备去洗澡，她起了身，找到了很早就在自己的衣柜里给Debbie准备好的睡衣和浴巾，在床边向Debbie伸出手，“Together？”

“Together.”


End file.
